


Bound To You

by Tismyname



Category: Mafiafell - Fandom, Mobfell - Fandom, UnderFell Mafia/Mob
Genre: Escape Attempts, F/M, Mafia activity, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tismyname/pseuds/Tismyname
Summary: Wing Dings Gaster is the head of the most feared monster mafia. Everything and everyone who falls under his gaze  immediately falls under his control. But not you. He took you; away from your family, away from everything you ever knew. He marked you and made you "His". You are determined to escape and to make WD Gaster pay for what he's done to you.I'm bad at summaries. Heres a clip of the first chapter.“No escape attempts today my little mouse?”It was a game they played. Cat and mouse. It kept him interested and gave her enough hope to keep her going. Of course, he would never truly let her leave, but she didn’t need to know that. It was simply a means to a result; if he kept her hopeful, it was less likely she would give up and try to end her life. Wing Dings had already poured so much time and energy into this girl, he would hate to have to find the time to train another plaything.Besides, he had been told he was very possessive. There was no way he was going to let something of his go; even through death.Inspired by story Sooner or Later You'll Be Mine by Staringback. Somewhat of an inspired sequel or side story.  Warning: Cold opening and lots of POV switches as a whole.
Relationships: MafiaFell Sans x Frisk, MafiaFell WD Gaster x Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3! Please leave critique but be gentle. My style of writing likes to skip around from POV to POV so just hold on and bear with me please!  
> This story is very explicit from the very beginning and deals with Rape/Non-Con. So for people who are easily triggered beware!
> 
> Staringback if you read my story, I would love to hear your feedback, I thoroughly enjoyed your story and it inspired me to write this story.

Gaster couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the scene before him. He had to give her credit; she always surprised him. There was never a dull moment with her; that’s why he had married her after all.    
  
Surprising the oldest Gaster was a rare feat for anyone, let alone a human, and a woman at that. When the oldest skeleton brother had first met her, he never could have predicted the impact this girl would have on him; and to what lengths he would go to make her his. 

  
  
“...You never cease to intrigue me, my dear.”

  
  
She jumped at his sudden presence, then set her face into a snide glare.

  
  
“Hello “dearest”. You’re home early.”

  
  
Gaster chuckled at her begrudging pet name for him. He looked back at the tv, his focus of interest.

  
  
“What in the world are you watching?”

  
  
He gave her an amused grin. Her face flushed a little, embarrassed he had caught her in a somewhat happy mood.

  
  
“Beautiful Butchery”

  
  
He towered over her, enjoying every second of how his close proximity made her squirm. The head mobster made an amused scoffing sound.

  
  
“My dear, if you wanted to see some beautiful butchery, you should have come to watch me work~”

  
  
The girl shook her head in disgust. 

  
  
Wing Dings took his place beside her on the couch, throwing his arm around her, loving every moment of watching her cower.

  
  
“You don’t seem like the kind of girl, who's into blood. Why butchery?”

  
  
It took a moment before she would look up at him and answer. 

  
  
“I find it...fascinating. Watching how adept the butcher is with the knife-how quickly they can cut an animal into pieces- I find it quite... satisfying.”

  
  
The oldest Gaster smirked a little. 

  
  
Truth be told, he did enjoy it when he saw her get excited. She always got that passionate spark in her eyes, that never ceased to turn him on.   
He bent his head closer to her neck and began to nibble on it slightly. He could practically feel the shiver going down her spine. 

  
  
Oh, she was a treat~ 

  
  
He could hear her breath getting more ragged as he continued. He moved back some of her hair and continued down her neck. He had to skip over the area where her collar rested on her neck. 

  
  
It was a beautiful, diamond-studded, silver collar, but it was a collar nonetheless; and a shock collar at that. An invention of his own design, made specifically for her~ 

  
It had been a gift on their wedding night.

  
  
“No escape attempts today my little mouse?”

  
  
It was a game they played. Cat and mouse. It kept him interested and gave her enough hope to keep her going. Of course, he would never truly let her leave, but she didn’t need to know that. It was simply a means to a result; if he kept her hopeful, it was less likely she would give up and try to end her life.

  
Wing Dings had already poured so much time and energy into this girl, he would hate to have to find the time to train another plaything. 

  
  
Besides, he had been told he was very possessive. There was no way he was going to let something of his go; even through death.

  
  
The rules were simple: if she escaped and he caught her, he got to fuck her~

  
If she won-well he had ways of making sure that wouldn’t happen. 

  
  
He always won.

  
  
He would admit though-the girl was a quick learner. She definitely learned from her mistakes and never made them twice. He knew that one day, she might actually beat him in his game.

  
  
But today was not that day.

  
......

  
  
The girl eyed the key on the side table. Slowly, she tried to stretch her arm towards it. 

  
  
Damn these monsters and their size. 

  
  
Even with her arm outstretched as far as she could reach, she was still two feet too short. 

  
  
The head mobster moved in his sleep on her chest.

  
  
She had passed out, the way she always did after one of her frenzied “punishments”. Likewise, her “husband” had fallen asleep as well; deciding her chest was the best area to do so.

  
  
That bastard.

  
  
She had woken up an hour ago like she always did after one of their episodes: tired, sore, and completely pinned down. As the oldest Gaster moved in his sleep, his pelvis bone rubbed up against her hips, and his ribs smushed down on her breasts.

  
  
The girl gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out. If he found her awake before him, he would take it as an invitation for another round.  But maybe...

  
  
If there was one thing she had learned in their marriage, it was that the oldest Gaster brother always had a morning arousal.

  
  
He didn’t always act on it, but more often than not, she was met with it in their shower each morning. 

  
  
Why not beat him to the punch?

  
  
If she could get him to roll over, she would have an excuse to be closer to the key. She groaned inwardly at the thought of purposefully debasing herself. But if it would help her get those keys-

“You're awake early.”  Damn it.

  
  
He lifted his upper-body and leaned on his elbow.

  
  
“Contemplating life are we?”

  
  
The girl wouldn’t look at him. If there was one thing she knew that drove him crazy, it was being ignored.

  
  
As expected, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 

  
  
“A little early for this much defiance my dear. Maybe you should be taught some manners~”

  
  
A long, glowing, purple tongue materialized in his mouth. She felt the telltale warmth of his member begin to materialize on her bare pelvis. He would still need some coaxing. Time for the silent terror look. She let her eyes get wide and quivered her lower lip. She quickened her breath. 

  
  
She heard him chuckle sadistically. His member was now fully materialized and hard.  Good.

  
  
Now for the icing on the cake.

  
  
The girl reached down and grabbed his hardened member. If she were being honest, she had more than one reason for this plan; she wanted to feel his dick.

  
  
Not that she hadn’t “felt” it each time he’d bedded her, but never with her hands. The first time the purple member had materialized she had been horrified while equally curious as to what it was made of and what exactly it felt like.

  
  
Even now in her hand, she couldn’t place the feeling, it was almost like warm jello-only more plasmic.

  
  
The mob boss grunted in surprise. She quickly began her pumping motion.

  
  
“W-what are you doing?” 

  
  
His breathing was beginning to get heavy, and his voice becoming strained.  Good.

  
  
“What’s the matter, dearest? You can give it but you can’t take it? I thought you might like not having to do the work for once, but if you want me to stop...”

  
  
She began to let go of his now pulsing dick. He quickly grabbed her hand.

  
  
“By all means continue~” he growled.

  
She smiled and began her pumping rhythm once more.

……

He listened to the girl’s moans as his tongue invaded her cavity. She sounded so vulnerable right now, her breath wispy and sighing, almost begging him to stop but not wanting to. He had never heard her sound so....comfortable. He heard her moans increase in urgency as she reached her climax. His dick throbbed behind her, almost at his breaking point. Those sounds were driving him insane. 

With sudden urgency, he quickly swapped them, lining up her backside with his throbbing member. With great relief, he slid himself into her.

.......

Her head was still spinning when she felt him enter her. He was huge-much larger than usual. The sudden tightness made her gasp involuntarily. Tears stung her eyes as he began to ram her uncontrollably. She felt him lean onto her back and grab ahold of her breasts. She felt his ragged breathing in her neck as he pumped frantically. She didn’t remember when, but she began to cry out as his dick began to expand inside of her, rubbing all the sides, including her “spot”. Her mind went fuzzy as she slipped in and out of a mix of pain and bliss.

She was gonna cum!

She knew he was close too. As they both came to their climax, riding pleasure waves together, she waited for him to pull out and spray her, as he usually did. But he didn’t.

She cried out as she came, and all at once felt his hot cum shoot off inside of her.

They both collapsed panting on the bed, him still inside of her. Her mind began to clear and she realized what had just happened. 

He hadn’t cum inside her since the night before their wedding; the night he had “claimed” her. She still had the scars from his marking. 

She slowly came back to reality and realized her hand lay only a few inches from the key.

It had worked after all.

She checked on him, only to find him passed out, his face nuzzling her back. Slowly, she palmed the key. 

She grinned to herself. 

_ Enjoy it now, Gaster. For tomorrow I’ll be gone _


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got the key. Time to blow this popsicle stand; but first, revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know vengeance is never the answer but...I think you deserve some ;). Please comment I would like to hear from you all.

She had to give Wing Dings props. There were three things he did very well: Making Love, Violence, and Planning ahead.

The head Mobster had back up plans for his back up plans, and those plans extended out to her as well.

Not only had he locked her in a shock collar masquerading as a diamond necklace, but he had her watched and escorted everywhere by one of his two younger brothers.

The Mobster, being the generous asshole that he was, encouraged the girl to go out and explore-he even gave her his black card and told her to spend as much as she wanted. 

At first, the girl hadn’t even bothered with it. 

She didn’t want his damn money!

But after about a week of sitting around his big house, she had begun to give it some thought. 

Besides her being stir crazy, the lethargy has begun to make Sans cranky, and even Papyrus had nothing to do after cleaning the whole house top to bottom. Twice.

But the real game-changer, happened the night before when she had heard Wing Dings talking about a charity ball he had been invited to by some prominent members of society.

He wasn’t certain if he should go, considering he was still dealing with territory “negotiations”.

That night when he had come to bed, she had pleaded with him to go. At first, he had been hesitant but after some...persuasion, he had agreed that they would go.

Sans nearly snorted his mustard the next morning when she told him they were going out shopping.

....

It was nearly 7 pm and The eldest Gaster was getting impatient. 

Where were they?

They were nearly half an hour late and most of the guests had already arrived.

Leave it to Sans to take his own sweet time on things. Unless...she had tried to run again.

“Introducing; Mrs. WD Gaster! Escorted by Sans Gaster!”

The head mobster turned to see his wife walk in. 

She looked radiant. He felt his soul thump hungrily in his chest. The entire room went quiet as “Mrs. Gaster” made her way elegantly down the stairs on the arm of his brother. She glided over to where he and Papyrus still stood dumbfounded.

“Hello, Dearest. You’re looking very handsome tonight~”

Wing Dings forced himself to shake off the daze and look serious.

“Where have you been? I was getting worried, my dear.”

The girl sniffed. 

“Honey, this,” She twirled gracefully for him, “takes patience and time. A work of art cannot be rushed! Besides, haven't you heard of being fashionably late?”

He scoffed.

“Plus, I was making our charitable donation. This is a charity event after all. We don’t want you looking tacky now do we?”

The head mobster eyed her suspiciously. What was her game tonight?

At that moment the band began to play and couples began to flood the dance floor.

He saw her eyes go wide. She looked up at him, looking skeptical at first then seeming to make up her mind. She held out her hand to him.

“Would you like to dance?”

He raised an eye ridge, while his brothers looked on in surprise.

Slowly, he took it.

“Certainly.”

She led him to the dance floor, where she presented her hands to him.

“I hope your dance skills are as impressive as your business tactics dearest because I have no intention of taking it easy on you~”

The head mobster took her hands.

“Trust me, my dear,” he spun her around and enclosed her in his arms, “You won’t be disappointed.”

……….

The final song came to an end and everyone applauded the band. They bowed and made their exit.

“Well, that was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

The eldest Gaster looked down at his wife and couldn’t help but smirk. Her cheeks were flushed and red from all the dancing, and she had a genuine smile plastered across it.

A rare moment.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please.”

The host of the evening gathered everyone towards a big-money donation chart.

“Tonight has been a very big night for charity, thanks in part to all of your generous donations. We have raised over a million dollars!”

The crowd clapped in amazement.

“And now I would like to personally thank our biggest donor tonight: Mr. and Mrs. WD Gaster! With a donation of $1 million dollars!”

The crowd clapped and cheered in amazement.

The head mobster twitched and looked down at the girl beside him.

She was clapping and smiling. She leaned in closer to him.

“Smile dearest, you don’t want us to look bad now do you?” 

He managed to plaster on a polite smile until the music started back up again. When the couples all began to head back to the dance floor, Wing Dings grabbed her arm.

“$1 Million dollars?!”

The girl yanked her arm away. 

“Hey, I just made your ass look like a saint! The least you could do is be grateful!” She hissed. 

  
“Gaster!”

Both the mobster and girl looked in the direction of the voice. Headed in their direction was the Governor and his wife.

“Ah, Mrs. Gaster how wonderful to see you again my dear!” 

The older woman embraced the girl.

“Madam Governor! So lovely to see you! You look so radiant tonight!” The girl said embracing her politely.

The older woman scoffed and waved the girl off good-naturedly.

The head mobster looked on in confusion until the Governor elbowed him in the ribs. 

“You have quite a gem there Gaster. Never thought I’d see the day when a beautiful woman such as that would marry a monster.”

Wing Dings clenched his fists behind his back.

“But it seems to have worked in your favor having her around. Apparently her and my missus met earlier today at the salon while getting ready for the ball. Your wife speaks very favorably of your cunning and business tactics.”

The eldest Gaster paused. 

“And your donation tonight proves that you are a man of heart as well. I believe my assumptions of you were wrong.”

Wing Ding’s eye ridges went up.

“What my husband is trying to say is we would love to have you and your wife over for dinner this Saturday night. This lovely young lady and I have much to catch up on while you gentlemen can talk politics and business.”

The Governess walked back to her husband and hooked her arm in his.

“W-well I-“

“We would be delighted!” The younger woman said, as she gently touched her husband’s arm.

“Good, then it’s settled! See you this Saturday,” the Governor tipped his hat at the two of them, “Good day Mr. and Mrs. Gaster.”

...

Sans rocked back and forth on his heels. 

After their interaction with the Governor and his wife, Wing Dings had gone off to get a drink. He had left Sans in charge of watching his wife. If he was honest, the girl wasn’t all that bad to be around. She had a good sense of humor and knew what he liked. Like how she had bribed him to look the other way when she made her and Wings “donation”. Sans knew exactly what he’d be doing that night in his room: alone with that giant bottle of Grillby’s mustard. He was unsure how she had gotten her hands on it or how she even knew it was his favorite drink, but at the moment he didn’t care. 

The Middle Gaster felt a hand touch his elbow.

“Sans, I need to use the restroom.”

He groaned inwardly-these humans and their restroom. If they weren’t staring into the mirror they were taking all day “relieving” themselves. Whatever the hell that was-he didn’t want to know. Outwardly he nodded and extended his elbow. They walked together to the nearest restroom and there he stood, standing watch outside the door.

Inside, the girl was not relieving herself though. She had had enough of her charade. Seeing the look of irritation and bewilderment on his face when he heard how much she had donated, was a treat. But now, she was itching to get down to her real reason for being there tonight: slipping away unnoticed in the commotion of the night. But as she stood there in the bathroom, she realized there was one part of her plan she hadn’t counted on: there being no windows in the bathroom.

Damn it!

How was she supposed to skip out now? Without the collar on she might be able to get a good head start, but if she knew anything about Sans, it was he was a tricky bastard. He wouldn’t hesitate to Lord his powers over her; “show her who's boss”. If only she had brought her other clothes with her.

Just then she heard a flush. One of the stalls unlocked. Out came a woman that she recognized. 

The Governor’s daughter! 

Nice lady, but a bit too much air instead of brain up there. 

The girl grinned.

“Brenda! How nice to see you again!”

.....

Sans huffed irritably as he checked his watch. The party was almost over and there was still no sign of her. The middle Gaster had thought of checking on her, but thought better of it when he’d nearly collided with a woman coming out the door. She had made a big fuss before moving on in a huff. 

Damn humans; Always so touchy. But I guess that’s what made monsters fall for them. He knew he had with Frisk. And now his older brother with this girl.

Sans shuffled his feet again. Where was she? At that moment, a flash of a red dress caught his eye as it quickly made its way out of the bathroom. Sans pulled the collar remote out of his pocket.

“Not so fast sweetheart!”

He heard the satisfying sound of the electrocution and her crying out in pain. 

He stalked over to the downed woman, only to step back in shock. The girl before him was NOT his brother’s wife!

Shit!

Sans swallowed and slowly backed away from the woman on the floor. He made his way back to the main area where the Eldest Gaster stood chatting with the other high ranking businessmen of society. He gently tapped his brother’s arm and waited.

The head mobster ignored him and continued his conversation. Sans tapped him again.

“Bro we have a problem.”

Wingdings excused himself and turned an irritated gaze on his brother. 

“What?”


	3. Re-evaluation and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news: You're free! Bad News: Besides escaping the collar and the party, you really didn't think anything else through. Now you have a choice; return and face the music while you think of a better plan, or run and hope he doesn't catch you. I wonder what your choice will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on the power and purpose of being "Marked" as it pertains to the monster world of Undertale and its many AUs. I found: A) Being marked not only bonds the monster to the markee, but it actually pulls the markee back to its partner, almost like a subconscious tugging, and B) The bond that the Mark creates, allows the monster to sense where their significant other is no matter how far apart.  
> I know the views on the power of the marking vary but these are the two consistent ones I found across the board. Thus, I say all this so that you will better understand the decision made in the story. Enjoy!

The outside world felt amazing! The lights! The smells! The sights!

And none of them hampered by giant bulking shadows always by her side, or the weight of a shackle around her neck.

She was finally free!

After getting at least two blocks away from the gala building and her “husband”, the girl had begun to walk aimlessly around the city; hoping that in her effort to get lost, she would be miles away from the Gaster brothers.

She boarded a bus, using some of the cash she had gotten back on her dress. She didn’t know where the bus was headed, but she hoped it was far away from where the Gaster brothers were.

…..

Sans shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Wing Dings hadn’t said a word since Sans had told him she was gone. He and Papyrus knew better than to say anything.

There had only been one other time that the eldest Gaster had been this silent, and it was the moments after he had found out about Sans addiction to coke and before he had torn into Sans high, smart-alec ass. 

Papyrus’ hand twitched on his leg as he watched their brother warily.

“Sans. Papyrus.”

They both jumped.

Wing's eyes were both glowing and agitated hands began to appear out of thin air.

“Find her and bring her to me…alive”

Sans swallowed hard.

Wherever that little bitch had gone, he hoped she had a good hiding space.

….

The bus driver was unsure of what to make of the young woman in the back of his bus. She had gotten on at one of the downtown stops, wearing an evening gown of all things. So far she hadn’t gotten off at any of the in-town stops. Now, she was the last one on the bus. 

He sighed. He knew a runaway when he saw one. Most likely running from a handsy jerk at a dance or maybe even a husband.

“Does this route go to a train station?”

The driver looked in his mirror to find her looking at him. He shook his head. 

“The closest thing I’ve got on my route is the trolley station.”

She bit her lip.

“Does it head out of town?”

He shook his head again.

The girl sighed in frustration.

“….Does the trolley make stops near Snowdin?”

The driver's eyes widened.

“You mean the monster town?”

The girl nodded.

….

She stood stone still in front of the house.

She should have planned better-studied routes, picked a bus- heck even had a damn destination in mind! Slowly she walked up the steps to the massive front door. 

She knew he’d tear into her as soon as they opened that door. Not only had she humiliated him, but she had also messed with the one thing he loved more than himself; his money. She grimaced thinking of what waited for her behind that door. 

He was probably mad enough to kill her. Not that she minded…she had wanted to either run or die since the day they had brought her here. 

She looked up towards the door and noticed for the first time, there were no lights on in the house. Of course, that could have been a trick, but a part of her hoped that maybe they were still out looking for her. 

Putting this hope into play, she scaled the nearby window to reach the top of the doorway, where she knew Papyrus hid the extra key.

It was still there.

Dropping back onto the porch, she quickly ran to unlock the front door. Whether it was a trick or not, she wanted to get this night over with. Putting the key in the lock she slowly turned the handle.

…..

The head of the mob was enraged!

He was infuriated!

He was…a little bit forlorn.

This last feeling made him sick to his non-existent stomach. 

That ungrateful little bitch! He had given her access to everything-his money, his home, his-

His phone began to ring in his pocket. 

He pulled it out.

It was Sans.

Click

“…Have you found her?.”

His younger brother stumbled over his words. They hadn’t found her. The last person who had seen her saw her boarding a bus headed out of town.

She’d done it.

She’d gotten away from him. 

His grip on the phone tightened. No. He could not lose this- he could not lose her! Who did she think she was fooling with? She was his! HIS!

He would track her down and make her pay. He’d make her beg for mercy and then maybe she would see running away was futile!

He picked up his two younger brothers and headed back to the house to plan. Buses could be tracked, people could be bribed- she would be his again very soon.

“I want that bus number Papyrus, get it by any means necessary! Sans, I want you to talk to the bus driver-where did she get off, what was the last thing she was wearing?”

As the eldest Gaster passed the entryway to the living room, he almost didn’t notice the small lamp light go on. The two other brothers stopped in their tracks, staring in disbelief. 

“Hello dearest~”

The head mobster stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned to see a familiar smug smile staring back at him.

“How was the party?”

……

Wing Dings hadn’t known how to react upon seeing his missing wife sitting in his living room. He had wanted to kill her on the spot. Another smaller part of him was relieved while a very big part of him was-well, aroused. He could feel himself materializing quickly. 

She sat there grinning smugly at him, basking in the knowledge that she had completely played him, and he had fallen for it.

Such a clever little girl.

He fought the hardening member in his pants. Her new dress was tight and showed off that lovely figure of hers. 

It was too much. 

The girl's smile broadened as she noticed his situation.

“Well, someone is happy to see me~”

With a growl, he grabbed her by the soul and dragged her into their bedroom. He threw her on the bed.

That damn smile was still there.

“I didn’t know you would miss me so much~”

He stared down at her, already mentally thinking of how he wanted to rip that dress off and fuck that grin off her face. She had made a fool of him tonight and even gotten away without a trace. 

And yet here she was...Why had she come back?

He continued to stare at her and noticed for the first time, she wasn’t cowering from him. She sat upright, staring back at him almost as hungrily as he was her. 

Was she staring at his dick? 

Then an idea came to him. He unzipped his pants, revealing himself.

“Is this what you want?”

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

“Then show me how much you want it. Suck it.”

The girl furrowed her brow.

Not expecting that were you sweetheart?

But as usual, his wife was full of surprises. She stood on her knees till she was directly level with it. She kissed the top, sending a shiver down his spine.

Damn this woman!

She took it in her hand and licked its entire length, taking time to toy with his hardened tip. He groaned a bit as his member began to pulse. She was playing with him. She gently sucked around the top of it, running her tongue around it and flicking it over the top. He had to steady himself before he gave way on the bed. He saw her grin. She knew what she was doing.

In a fit of irritation and need, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her all the way down on him. 

How did you like that you little slut?

He began to thrust inside her mouth making her choke slightly. But she soon took control again, begin to suck tightly around him. He moaned, speeding up- thrusting madly. She ran her tongue over his enlarged member. He was at his peak, but instead of pulling out, he suddenly grabbed her head and gave one last thrust. He felt the cum spray the back of her throat and saw her choke as it came out the side of her mouth and her nose. He smiled sadistically as she coughed. 

That had felt good, but he wasn’t done with her yet; there was still the matter of that dress~

Before she could recover, he threw her on her back, grabbing the front of her garment. With one mighty tug, he tore the dress clean in half.

The girl's chest rose and fell heavily as she gave him a mixed look of both shock and amazement. As he descended down on her he smiled

Now it was his turn to grin.

……

Someone was stroking her hair.

The world was hazy as she tried to open her eyes. Never before had he fucked her so ravenously. She couldn’t feel her legs and was pretty sure she was covered in bite marks. 

It had been too much-the party, the escape, and finally his frenzied madness in bed last night. She had passed out mid climax, her world going blurry as she screamed.

She couldn’t seem to raise herself out of her sleep cloud. She felt so warm and the hand in her hair was hitting the right spot. 

As she continued to try and fight off the dreamy haze that surrounded her, a familiar memory of a similar time she had felt this way, drifted its way into her mind; snippets of a hazed reality piecing themselves together. 

Two years ago, when she had first been brought to the Gaster household.

….

Wing Dings continued to stroke her hair in his lap as her soul pulsed warmly in his hand.

He sat there admiring his work. 

She looked so beautiful this morning; her body riddled with his teeth marks and bruises from where he had held her down. 

Only one word had been going through his mind that night and it now showed all over her frame: MINE!

He heard her grunt and felt her soul pulse strongly against his magic. He smiled, seeing her soul fight against him. 

Always a fighter, even in sleep.

It reminded him of the first time they had brought her to their home. She had tried to fight him then too, but a mixture of a strong knockout drug and the manipulation of her soul had easily overcome her. 

On the ride home, he had held her just like this, stroking her head in his lap and her soul pulsing warmly in his hand.

Even then, she had continued to fight against his magic, and his need for her had grown even more.

Beautiful~

But all good things must have an end. Now it was time for her to wake up and see the new “gift” he had made for her~

  
  


…

She woke suddenly as if coming out of a dream.

She was sore and could barely move. Something heavy and cold was weighing her neck down. 

She brought her hands up to touch the cold metal shackle around her neck. 

No.

She began to claw frantically at the collar trying to find the release only be rewarded with a shock down her spine. She heard a chuckle in the shadows.

“Do you like it?”

Her eyes darted warily around the darkened room. He stepped forward into the lamplight by the bed

“I designed is specifically for you~ and I even carved an intricate pattern so it can look radiant on you no matter what you wear.”

He leaned down toward her and produced a hand mirror so she could see. 

He smiled inwardly as he saw a look of terrified shock crossed her face, finally settling into a look of hopelessness.

“You damn bastard!”

She shoved him away and refused to look at him as tears of frustration formed in her eyes.

He clucked his tongue in mock sympathy.

“Oh come now my dear, no tears.”

He sat down beside her on the bed, beginning to caress her hair again. She shrugged away from his touch, still refusing to look at him. He laughed at her childish attempts to irritate him.

He grabbed her arm and forcibly turned her over, grabbing her jaw so she faced him.

“It’s simply a precaution my dear. You worried me so much last night that I decided to make you a new collar. Now, not only do all three of us have a remote, if you even try to slip out of it, you’ll get a sharp reminder that escape is futile~”

She reached out and pushed against him, trying bravely to get him off of her.

“Fuck you!”

The head mobster smiled and released her, turning towards the door to leave.

“Oh sweetheart; I already did~”


	4. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn’t sure what to do, but there is one thing she is certain of: Wing Dings will pay; This is war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very overdue update but life this year has been hectic! It is a smaller chapter but it’s been in the cue for a while and I finally got inspired! Please enjoy and comment!

Sans felt a little bit sorry for the girl his brother called his “wife”.

She had severely fucked up the other night trying to run from Wing Dings. 

The morning after the fiasco, they had heard their older brother’s hissed warning to her and heard her hoarse reply. 

Brave words, but still the foolish attempts of a scared girl. 

After Wings had left, he and Papyrus had heard her crying in their bedroom, despite her attempts to muffle the sound.

She had refused to come out for the rest of the day, even when Papyrus’ called for dinner. 

Wings hadn’t come home that night, letting Sans know that negotiations had gone sour and he was staying late to “clean up.” Thus, he had asked Sans to keep an eye on her.

The next morning, he and Papyrus sat silently at the table eating breakfast. His younger brother glanced from time to time at the full plate sitting adjacent to them at the table.

Though he wouldn’t admit it, Papyrus had begun to like the girl as well, and was upset to not see her eating. 

Finally, with a deciding grunt, Sans pushed back from the table and headed upstairs to his brother’s room. 

He listened for a moment before rapping his knuckles lightly on the door.

No response.

“C’mon kid I know you're in there. You have to come out and eat sometime.”

Again, no response.

Sans sighed. 

Fine then, he’d do it the hard way.

In a flash he was inside the room. He looked around the dimly lit bedroom, finally spotting her hunched over in a corner by the bed. 

At least she had gotten dressed…somewhat.

“…Go away.”

“I wish I could sweetheart, but your husband will have my ass if I let you fade away into nothing. Besides, Paps made you a plate and I ain’t letting it go to waste just because you want to sit here and mope.”

The girl lifted her head and gave him a half hearted glare.

He rolled his eye lights.

“To be honest kid, I’m a little disappointed in you.”

The girl's eyebrows knit together, a silent question forming on her face.

Sans shrugged.

“When we met you and even when we brought you here, you always fought us tooth and nail every step of the way. And no matter what we did, you picked yourself back up again and continued to fight. But these past two days all you’ve done is mope. I guess I thought you had thicker skin than that.”

She eyed him warily from across the room. Was he...trying to cheer her up?

“Since when do you care?”

The middle Gaster turned away, trying to hide the embarrassed blush forming on his face.

“Trust me dollface, I won’t make it a habit.”

The girl gave him a weak smirk. 

“Wow, and here I thought you skeletons didn’t have hearts. But come to find out you do care~”

The mobster grunted disapprovingly, as he studied a stain on the floor.

“Don’t get any bright ideas toots. So are you coming out or not?”

The girl eyed him again for a moment before slowly standing, tugging the corners of the sweater down over her ass.

“Let me change.”

….

Papyrus had been thrilled to see the girl come down to eat!

He would never say it out loud, but she had come to grow on him. 

She was his first willing taste tester, as well as the first to give him actual constructive criticism on his food. 

She had even stood up to him when he had thrown a fit, not budging an inch. 

Since then she had worked with him on his cooking skills- in private of course so no one could make fun of him. 

In that way, she had earned his respect, and the night she tried to run, he feared for her life. 

Hearing her crying the next day, had pained him.

As she sat down to eat, he noted the bite marks and bruises up and down her legs. They were probably more extensive underneath her clothes. 

She winced a little as she sat down. 

Papyrus swallowed back the anger that was beginning to rise in his throat.

He knew better than to challenge his eldest brother, especially when it came to his property.

He was relieved at least, to see the girl eating again.

As expected, she cleaned her plate as if she wouldn’t have another meal for a while.

…..

The head mobster came back that night, covered in blood and a fine layer of dust.

To the relief of everyone, he locked himself in his office to be “undisturbed until further notice”. 

The eldest Gaster sat at his desk contemplating what his next steps were going to be. 

Asgore had gotten bolder in his attempts since he found out Gaster was starting to lay claim on the human cities. 

He had gone to investigate one of his warehouses, to find monsters and humans on Asgore’s payroll, trying to steal his guns. 

There had been a good handful of them, but Wing Ding’s fury, mixed with his superior magic, and knowledge of the weapons around him, had ultimately gained back his territory and left a good reminder to Asgore who he was dealing with. 

When he had gotten back he was “bone” tired so to speak and wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed- maybe bang his wife a few times.

His thoughts traveled to his little wife. 

He hadn’t seen or heard much of her since coming home. Since the fiasco of the party, the girl had made herself scarce. 

Good.

Maybe she had finally learned who she belonged to. Or…she was contemplating her next escape.

The eldest Gaster felt himself smile.

Let her try, the new collar wasn’t a simple lock mechanism anymore. If only she knew what a true piece of art it was.

He was getting distracted. 

That damn woman had a way of catching his attention. Even if she wasn’t in the room. 

His mind began to drift back to the other night- how beautiful she had looked, her body covered in his markings.

He ran his hands over his face. He was exhausted and frustrated- now both sexually and mentally. 

He sat back and stared at his desk, trying to refocus on the task at hand.

But the only thing he could focus on was how much he wanted to fuck her on the desk. 

He leaned back and sighed. He might as well take a break; get something to eat and maybe spend a few moments alone with his wife~

…..

The water from the shower rained down upon her head.

Her initial hope in taking a shower was that she would be able to make the collar short circuit-and take her with it in the process. Of course that hadn’t worked. Now she stood there in the gentle downpour waiting.

But for what?

The hot water stung the scars and scratches from her last punishment. 

Her “husband” had been home for two days and had spent it locked away in his office. 

She had spent each night scurrying around like a mouse, waiting for any signs of him making an appearance.

She sighed irritably. Why couldn’t he just face her and get it over with? 

She looked at the clean white walls. 

Whenever Wing Dings was home, this shower was always round two. 

He seemed to enjoy shower sex more then when they were in their bed. In a way, their shower sex was the only enjoyable thing about their relationship. 

For some reason, the hot water seemed to cool his over inflated ego. He took his time with her, caressing her every curve, taking notice of the sensitive areas. His kisses were slow and contemplated, based around the areas she reacted to the most.

When he did get down to fucking her, it was slow and methodical, taking his time to find all of her spots and please her. 

Some mornings, all he wanted to focus on was eating her out. 

She shook her head to get those thoughts out. That jackass didn’t deserve to be thought about that way.

  
  


“Waiting for me?”

  
  


She felt the cold air hit her backside. 

She felt him up against her before she saw him. He hugged her to him with one arm while cupping her ass with his other hand. Slowly she felt his head come to rest on her shoulder. He sighed, sounding worn out.

He smelled of smoke, like he had been in a fire, but also something else, something…dead.

The girl wrinkled her nose. 

Blood. 

He came home smelling of it often. She should know; he had fucked her after many of his “meetings”, casting onto her body that hideous odor. 

He didn’t care, after he had finished with her, he would stand over her and admire his handiwork; tracing the blood stains that had transferred onto her body. 

When it had first happened, she had had to keep herself from retching all over the bed. She had tried for days to scrub that smell and it’s dirty feeling out of her skin, to no avail. He had stood there and watched her, chuckling at her foolishness.

‘Get used to it my dear. Blood and dust are the markers along the path of a mobster and his mistress.’

Now, the smell still revolted her, but she was used to its presence.

  
  


He began to caress her curves. 

“I’ve never seen you look so beautiful~” he chuckled as he pressed hard on some of her bruises making her wince.

  
  


She could feel him materializing behind her. He moved both his hands to her breasts and began massaging them.

Everything inside her, told her to pull away. But the logical part of her kept her back. If she was ever going to get out of this collar she needed access to his office and to the collar schematics. 

The only way for that to happen was to gain back his trust, and play the part of the happy and content wife.

With a little fight back for believability.

Thus, it was this decision that made her give in to his pleasuring tactics.

….

He had caught her off guard standing in the downpour of the shower.

She had tensed as soon as he had begun to grope her from behind. He could see the wheels in her head turning. But finally she seemed to resign and relaxed back into his grasp.

“What took you so long you damn bastard?”

That’s all it took. He was fully hardened behind her now. Slowly, he released her breasts and stood to his full height.

“Bend over”

The girl stared at him, most likely considering what would happen if she refused. Finally though she bent forward and touched the floor, presenting her backside to him. 

He began to rub her opening with his dick, toying with her. He saw her breathing getting heavier but she held back her moans.

That wasn’t good enough.

She was still fighting him, in her own sneaky and subtle way. She was trying to let him know that he didn’t own all of her. 

Wing Dings felt himself smile. Such a tenacious little thing, but that simply wouldn’t do.

He stopped his rubbing and grabbed her ass. She looked up at him quizzically. He spread her asscheeks apart and started massaging around her hole. 

That got her attention. 

Her eyes widened and she slowly began to shake her head. 

He paid her no mind. 

Her lovely little asshole quivered as he slowly began to pull it open with his thumbs. She gave an involuntary gasp as he let his phalanges explore the cavity within.

Her breath was getting raspy, and she was beginning to whine. 

He chuckled as he lined up his dick with the opening. 

“N-No….p-please don’t”

Her voice was quavering and on the verge of tears.

Could she have been more exquisite~?

  
  


With a wicked grin he rammed himself inside her; plunging in all the way to his hilt. 

She cried out in pain. A chill of euphoria went up his spine at the sound. She was so damn tight as his member pushed against her walls. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, and began to thrust. Her breathing became heavy and she began to cry and moan at the same time. He quickened his thrusts sending her into a frenzy. He heard her breasts smack against the wall each time he thrust into her. He was getting close to his peak, as his member expanded inside of her making her legs go weak. He gave one last thrust before shooting off inside of her.

He pressed her against the wall, letting her feel his juices drip out of her. She was gasping at this point trying to catch her breath from his high. He grabbed her breasts again massaging them.

Being this close to her, always made him crave the touch of her skin. His tongue materialized in his mouth as he began to nibble at the base of her neck. His hands worked their way down her hips back to her ass. She winced as he grasped it, making him chuckle.

“I’m so glad this ass is mine~”

With that he slapped it and released her, letting her fall into a heap on the shower floor. 

……

The girl breathed in heavily.

That damn bastard!

Her asshole stung like hell, and all the strength had seemed to leave her legs. 

He sat there on the shower seat now, watching her struggle to pick herself up. She glared back at him from the other side of the shower. His grin widened, as his member became erect again-clearly enjoying her pain.

So that’s how he wanted to play huh? 

She felt her soul begin to burn. Slowly, she stood to her feet, holding his gaze directly-refusing to look away. She made her way over to where he sat, wobbling a little, but paying it no mind. 

She watched as his grin began to falter as she pushed her way between his legs, pressing her bare pelvis against his engorged dick. She leaned in close to the side of his face.

“Is that all you’ve got Jackass?”

He barely reacted, but as she began to stroke his member, she could tell she had caught him off guard.

Good.

‘You will pay for this you damn bastard. Someday, somehow, I will get away from you and I will make you pay!’

This is War!


End file.
